2012
Events *4th January - Jai Sharma attacks Cain Dingle, kicking one of his crutches and standing on his broken leg. *5th January - Cain Dingle's assailant is revealed as his own father Zak. *11th January - Aaron Livesy disowns his great-uncle Zak Dingle when he learns Zak was Cain's attacker. *13th January - Viv Hope and Terry Woods' memorial service is held. *25th January - Hazel Rhodes leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *26th January - Jai Sharma and Charity Tate marry. Debbie Dingle discovers she is pregnant. *7th February - Aaron Livesy and Adam Barton fight in the pub over Aaron's mum Chas Dingle and Adam's father John's fling. *10th February - Val Pollard leaves the village to stay in Portugal. *16th February - On their way to a hotel after reconciling, John and Moira Barton are involved in a car accident when the car skids on black ice and flips down a cliff. The car stops halfway, and Moira is rescued by Declan Macey and Katie Sugden. As they go to save John, the car falls down the rest of the cliff. John is later pulled from the car but dies from a cardiac arrest in hospital. (Final appearance of the character) *20th February - Zak Dingle suffers an anxiety attack. *21st February - Declan Macey introduces Charity Sharma and Nicola King to his new festival manager, Megan, neglecting to tell them she is also his half-sister. (First appearance of Megan Macey) *24th February - John Barton's funeral takes place. Roz Fielding returns for it, leaving the village again afterwards. (First appearance of the character since 2011 and final appearance of the character) *12th March - Paddy Kirk proposes to Rhona Goskirk in The Woolpack bathroom. *15th March - Suffering from grief from her father's death, Holly Barton takes a heroin overdose. She is found and rushed to hospital by Cain Dingle. *22nd March - Adam Barton confronts Cain Dingle in the garage, blaming Cain for ruining his family. Adam picks up a blowtorch and throws it in on some spilled petrol, igniting a fire and leaves an injured Cain lying on the floor. *27th March - After Sandy Thomas accidentally floods the kitchen at Mulberry Cottage, his son Ashley pushes him over. The entire incident is witnessed by Ashley's daughter Gabby. *5th April - After taking the blame for the garage fire, Aaron Livesy flees the country to France with his new love Ed Roberts. (Last appearance of the character until 2014) *9th April - Zak Dingle collapses in The Woolpack toilets. *19th April - Laurel Thomas walks in on her husband Ashley hitting his father Sandy. *27th April - Ashley Thomas is arrested for assault. *10th May - Whilst on the moors, Zak Dingle nearly falls off. He manages to grab a ledge. He is found by Cain Dingle. *11th May - Cain Dingle rescues a confused Zak Dingle from falling off a cliff and takes him to hospital. *13th May - Zak Dingle is sectioned in hospital. *22nd May - Val Pollard returns after three months in Portugal. *28th May - Alicia Gallagher punches Val Pollard after she insults her stepson David Metcalfe. Val calls the police and Alicia is arrested. *20th June - Holly and Hannah Barton leave the village to move to London. (Final appearance of Hannah Barton and last appearance of Holly until 2016). *27th June - Val Pollard accidentally runs over Eric Pollard on her moped. *5th July - David Metcalfe and Alicia Gallagher marry. *9th July - Alicia Gallagher is sentenced to a year in prison for assaulting Val Pollard. *9th August - Paddy Kirk and Rhona Goskirk marry. *24th August - Dan Spencer proposes to Chas Dingle. *7th September - Declan Macey proposes to Katie Sugden. *10th September - Victoria Sugden discover her boyfriend Alex Moss had been cheating on her with Moira Barton. *11th September - At Chas Dingle and Dan Spencer's engagement party, Carl King catches Chas and Cameron Murray kissing. *14th September - A fight between Marlon Dingle and Paddy Kirk results in Paddy assaulting a police officer, leading to the pair's arrest. *20th September - Kerry Wyatt collapses and suffers a diabetic coma. *17th October - In a live episode to celebrate Emmerdale''s 40th anniversary, Carl King is killed when Cameron Murray bludgeons him with a brick. Declan Macey marries Katie Sugden and Dan Spencer marries Chas Dingle. Debbie Dingle and Gennie Walker both give birth to a baby son and daughter respectively. *18th October - Adam Barton and Victoria Sugden discover Carl King's dead body. Debbie Dingle discovers Cameron Murray's affair with Debbie's aunt Chas Spencer. *22nd October - Debbie, Zak and Cain Dingle and Charity Sharma all confront Chas Spencer and Cameron Murray for their affair. Chas confesses that she killed Carl King (the real culprit being Cameron) and is arrested along with Cain and Charity (both for assaulting Cameron). *24th October - Chas Spencer is charged with Carl King's murder. *31st October - Jimmy King drunkenly tells his wife Nicola and his half-sister Scarlett Nicholls (first apperance since 2011) that Carl murdered their father Tom 6 years ago. *1st November - Carl King's funeral takes place. *12th November - Eric Pollard walks in on Kerry Wyatt snogging her daughter Amy's boyfriend Alex Moss. *14th November - Sarah Sugden Jr. has her transplant. *20th November - Bernice Blackstock returns to the village (first appearance since 2004). Scarlett Nicholls leave the village (final appearance of the character). *22nd November - Katie Macey falls down a mineshaft. *23rd November - Katie Macey falls further down the mineshaft. *28th November - Katie Macey is rescued from the mineshaft when Zak and Sam Dingle find her. *13th December - Rachel Breckle gives birth to a son. *18th December - Alicia Gallagher returns from prison. Chas Spencer's trial begins. *21st December - Chas Spencer is found not guilty of the murder of Carl King. *24th December - Cameron Murray kills Alex Moss after confessing that he killed Carl King. *25th December - After killing Alex Moss the previous day, Cameron Murray buries his body in the woods. Real life events *28th April - Danny Miller wins 'Best Actor', Jackson's Choice wins 'Best Storyline' and John and Moira's Car Crash wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at ''The British Soap Awards. *16th October - 40th anniversary of when Emmerdale first aired. *17th October - Emmerdale celebrates its 40th anniversary by airing a special live episode. *11th December - The first actress to play Angelica King, Sophie Firth, dies in hospital after her dress was set alight at her grandmother's house 9 days earlier. See also *Emmerdale in 2012 *Category:2012 episodes External links *2012 at Wikipedia Category:2012